


Heart Bound

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Non-con/rape elements, F/M, Fluff, Mainly Vanya centric, Manipulation, Multiple Pov, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Five is extraordinary...has a big enough ego to rule the world, and most importantly he acts in ways that make him seem invincible.Vanya on the other hand is ordinary, soft spoken, always apologizing for the silliest things, and of course she knew she was replaceable.One desires Love...the other desires family.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Through Her Eyes

She paces the second floor worriedly, her hands instinctively curling into her skirt every time she wasn't focusing. She just couldn't get her heart to settle down, knowing her siblings were supposed to be back by now. Knowing, they should be home and safe but they aren't.

Something is wrong.

It's getting dark. The sun is just beginning to set and she decides to down another pill. One more won't hurt, right? She needs it right now.

He could be hurt. Five could be hurt. He could've been cocky and let his ego get the best of him like always. What if he was shot? What if he's bleeding out on some concrete floor?

_Creak_

The front door opens and she rushes to the side of the railing. She leans on it heavily and looks down below at the visitors. Her father walks in, a scowl on his features, then Luther and so forth. Nobody looked very happy...she can only imagine what kind of disaster happened.

Her brother and sister get in a line, according to their numbers they stand. Ben is completely soaked in blood and a small redden puddle forms beneath his feet. Nobody looks but they have to feel bad. They have to...right?

She feels so bad for him just looking from up here.

Their father speaks, he gives a few rude remarks about their performance but she can't hear anything specific. Her mind is racing, her heartbeat is picking up and she just wants to know what's wrong.

One by one her siblings are dismissed. 

Five says nothing. He doesn't open his mouth. He doesn't egg on their father's punishment. He doesn't question the authority handed to him.

He does nothing.

He walks up the stairs quietly to his room. She follows behind as she usually does, like his long lost puppy but this time there's no playful bander. He doesn't look back and smirk and tell her all about the mission. His eyes stare off into nothingness and she's scared.

She doesn't know what's wrong but she wants to make it better. He's the only one who cares for her, who acts like she exists. He makes her feel like family when she's nothing.

He down on his bed, hand in hand, and he stays still. She sits beside him, her palms resting gingerly on his side and she leans in. "I'm here for you," she whispers to him, and when he looks up at her, his eyes reflect something like guilt.

"You don't have to be," he leans against her heavily, sighing as he drops his hand. "You don't owe me a thing."

"I know," she whispers, wrapping her hands around his body, coddling him like a small child. Nobody else was allowed this. It's just her.

She is his sister and she just wants the best for him.


	2. Through His Eyes

They end up tangled together on the bed. His legs between hers, her arms wrapped around him, and he leans into her chest. She's warm and inviting, so loving to him, only him. She worries about him, she always offers to be everything he needs.

She's his and he is hers.

He smiles against her chest before leaning up and kissing her forehead. He drags her into his embrace, and she gives a little squeeze of his skin. 

"You don't need to be extraordinary...I think you're perfect the way you are."

She smiles now too, her straight hair lines her face, her lips glisten from her constant licking them, and her eyes seem to droop. He holds her as she drifts off into sleep and his smile turns into a grin.

The mission wasn't that bad. Ben only had a mild panic attack which resulted in a less than perfect plan. Reginald was angry but what were they supposed to do?

He knew he could use it to his advantage. If he acted all sad and moody she'd come for him. She'd come and let him touch her skin and feel her warmth.

She is beautiful...so silky smooth and pale. She's the polar opposite of him, a quiet reserved ray of sunshine in a harsh unforgiving environment. He's always admired her ability to stay the same, unchanged in her ways of being a small ordinary child.

He loves her and she loves him...even if she isn't quite sure of it now.

He leans up over her, his hands caging in her head and he kisses her lips, slowly, letting himself enjoy the moment. Her soft lips on his, her breath tickling his skin, and he can't help but feel so good.

Vanya will understand soon. She'll come to realize they're better off as more than just the inaccurate labels of brother and sister. They don't have to be what their father wants.

They don’t need to follow all of the rules.


	3. Are We Alone?

They were never truly alone although Five wished they were. Cameras lined every room, although most of them weren't in plain sight he had no doubt they are there. Lurking in the dark, recording their little sins for their father's eyes.

He can't help smiling to himself. Somehow the entire concept of being watched makes it all better. Each time he pats Vanya's hair or squeezes her knee they are being looked at. Their father is looking, recording, sticking his nose up at their disgusting behavior.

He finds it satisfying.

"What are you smiling at?" She inquires, a sweet smile on her lips, one like a gentle drop of sunlight.

"Nothing," he replies tonelessly, giving her a small smile in return before he stands and starts to get moving. He pulls out a few papers and begins plotting time travel formulas.

There's always time for that. It's what he's striving for. To prove their father wrong, again, as he's always wrong in his eyes.

Vanya gets out her violin from its case but does not play it although he longs for her do so. To play a private show just for him. She sits it on her lap, her fingertips pluck a string or two once in awhile making a slow and sad melody echo.

It's as if the violin is speaking her emotions without her having to say a single word.

————————————————————

Five seems different. Vanya isn't sure what it is that makes him seem this way. It's as if since two days ago when he came home upset and brooding, he changed. It feels comparable to the flood gates breaking.

It's as if he's letting out all these feelings he's always held back. All of a sudden he's sweeter, more caring, and so kind to her. She hasn't heard him say a rude remark today...if she doesn't count the usual bander between him and Luther.

Her violin lays on her lap and her fingertips experimentally play with the strings. She doesn't pay attention to the sound, her fingers were just needing something to do, something to heal that ache in her heart.

The one that tells her that Five is acting strange. What if Five gets tired of her? What if Five tells her to stop hanging out with him? What if Five tells her he wishes she was gone?

Tears prick her eyes and she blinks them away. She hates feeling so uncertain like this. Five is her most favorite brother, the only one who dares be by her side despite their father's forbiddance of such an act.

Nobody else cares for her like Five does.

From outside Five's slightly cracked door, she catches a glance at Klaus. Klaus stares inside, looking at her deeply, no disgust or hatred towards her show on his facial features but she still feels the need to hideaway.

She is ordinary, nothing more than a nuisance to these extraordinary heroes.

————————————————————

Vanya has never understood makeup, nor has she ever been allowed any. Allison always hoarded it, using it like it was an extension of herself. It's as if the makeup had consumed her skin, her hair, her personality, converting her into someone else.

Sometimes Allison would do her makeup too. Only on those late nights when no one else was up to see Allison associating with her...and Vanya always hated it.

Looking in the mirror after she was powdered with makeup...she saw a girl who wasn't her. She saw the pretty face of a stranger, a stranger who has confidence and the perfect skin of an angel.

She always felt like puking when she realized that it was her face. She felt like a sick fraud.

Allison never noticed.

Even now as she looks down at her sister's collection of makeup, it makes her sick. The way Allison gushes to her, the way she picks up each bottle of foundation and each tube of lipstick is sickening.

She knows it supposed to make you feel beautiful...but it's always made her feel the opposite.

"If you ever need help impressing a crush...just ask," Allison tells her gesturing to the makeup like she's some kind of beauty god.

She nods and smiles even though her stomach is starting to cramp. She doesn't want to push Allison away, not when they're so close to being nothing.


End file.
